1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to particulate material dispensers and more particularly pertains to a laundry soap dispenser for supplying a predetermined amount of laundry detergent into a measuring cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of particulate material dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, particulate material dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art particulate material dispensers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,448,334; 5,332,014; 5,082,148; 4,598,844; U.S. Design Patent 341,974; and U.S. Design Patent 327,429.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a laundry soap dispenser for supplying predetermined amount of laundry detergent into a measuring cup which includes a container having a dispensing aperture directed through a lower surface thereof, a valve plate movably mounted within a channel extending along the lower surface of the container and covering the aperture, and a measuring cup positionable into the channel to bias the valve plate from over the aperture to dispense laundry detergent from the container into the cup.
In these respects, the laundry soap dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supplying a predetermined amount of laundry detergent into a measuring cup.